Aunque estes con el
by AnabelaHP
Summary: Lily tiene novio, James lo sabe... Pero que pasara cuando decida poner sus sentimietos en una canción y Lily lo escuche ... Las cosas empezaran a cambiar ¿O quiza no? Basado en la canción de Luis Fonsi aunque estes con el


**"_Aunque estés con él"_**

**_(James POV)_**

* * *

-Cornamenta, amigo tienes que levantarte.- dijo Sirius una vez mas. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? No quería levantarme, quería quedarme acostado en mi cama lamentándome. No podía creerlo, estaba con otro. Lily Evans la chica de mis sueños, la mujer que amo con Amos Diggory, el aburrido y perfectamente obediente perfecto de Hufflepuff.

-No quiero Canuto. No quiero.- dije tranquilamente mientras rodaba sobre mi mismo para terminar boca arriba.

-James, no te preocupes, muy pronto entrará en razón, es la chica perfecta para ti.- dijo mi amigo. –Lo se, van a ser felices. Pero tienes que darle tiempo, después de todo siempre nos hemos comportado como idiotas.

-De que sirve haber cambiado Sirius, de que sirve todo lo que hice si ni siquiera regresa a verme. Me odia Sirius, me odia.

-No es cierto, escúchame amigo. Solo hay que darle tiempo.- dijo antes de salir, era lo que más me gustaba de mi mejor amigo, me conocía perfectamente. Sabía que en este momento lo único que quería es estar solo. Me levanté y baje a los jardines del colegio intentando estar completamente solo.

Me senté bajo un sauce algunos metros detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, casi al inicio del bosque prohibido. Y saque la foto que había logrado "tomar prestada" con ayuda del resto de los merodeadores. Era ella, mi pelirroja de ojos esmeralda, mi Lily. La puse frente a mi en el piso y tome la guitarra que había traído conmigo, era un instrumento muggle, pero me fascinaba la música y mis padres nunca objetaron a que aprendiera a tocarla.

_**Que bonita estas.**_

Comencé a cantar la letra que se iba formando en mi cabeza mientras rasgaba notas en mi instrumento. Siempre lo había estado. Era hermosa, pero nunca me correspondería.

_**cada día mas**_

No podía creer lo cierta que era esta frase, cada día que pasaba era más hermosa y estaba seguro de que eso continuaría así.

_**tanto que decir**_

_**tanto que reír para no llorar**_

Que tan cierto era, siempre oculte en risas, en burlas, en peleas lo mucho que dolía su rechazo, intentando parecer indiferente aunque no estaba seguro si había ayudado de algo … Tal vez si hubiera actuado diferente no pensaría que soy tan arrogante.

_**se que puedo controlar mis pensamientos**_

_**pero no consigo callar el sentimiento**_

_**que es libre como el viento**_

Quisiera controlarlos, controlar como me hierve la sangre cada vez que el te toca, la desesperación que siento al ver tu desprecio cada vez que me miras … yo se que te engañas que realmente me amas, pero ¿Cómo hacértelo ver a ti? ¿Cómo probarte que soy perfecto para ti?

Ojala pudiera callar esto que siento, si por lo menos pudiera ser tu amigo, pero no sucederá, creo que nunca me vas a aceptar.

_**no pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor**_

_**no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor**_

_**solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón**_

_**es el único que siempre tiene la razón**_

Siempre supe que tu sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, pero no lo aceptas. Siempre supe que nuestro destino era estar juntos, pero ahora no lo se. Quizás, solo quizás me equivoque, y aunque Sirius y Remus me lo aseguran a diario no eres para mi… De todas maneras solo quiero que seas feliz, ojala me dieras la oportunidad de probarte que soy tu felicidad … Solo escucha a tu corazón Lily escúchalo y ya veras … Se que juntos estamos mejor.

_**he inventado mil razones para olvidarte**_

_**he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte**_

No tienes idea de cuantas veces he intentado dejar de pensar en ti, dejar de quererte, olvidarte. Incluso he intentado convencer a Remus para que me ayude a olvidarte con un hechizo, pero nada funciona, mi amor por ti es tan profundo que nunca acabará.

_**mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel**_

_**mi promesa es respetarte bien**_

Y eso nunca acabará Lily, aunque tenga que esperarte el resto de mi vida solo seré para ti. Nadie más me interesa. Nadie mas me interesara nunca, nadie puede llegarme como me llegaste tu.

_**y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el**_

Eso lo prometo aunque mi promesa no te interese. Igual no importa Lily, siempre te amaré.

_**Sobreviviré pensando en ti lo hare**_

_**quedan los recuerdos**_

_**flotando entre tus besos**_

_**anoche lo soñé**_

Los besos soñados, y los pocos que logre robarte. Serán mi recuerdo, me ayudaran a seguir viviendo y a pasar los días que me quedan sin ti, aunque espero que no sean muchos.

_**será que puedo controlar mis pensamientos**_

_**pero es imposible callarme lo que siento**_

_**que llevo aquí mi dentro**_

No puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti, eso es imposible y no hay manera de cambiar eso. Te amo y no puedo controlarlo, y mucho menos callarlo. Perdóname si te molesto, pero es cierto. Te amo y no puedo callarlo.

_**no pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor**_

_**no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor**_

_**solo digo que no ignores a tu corazón**_

_**es el único que siempre tiene la razón**_

_**he inventado mil razones para olvidarte**_

_**he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte**_

_**mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel**_

_**mi promesa es respetarte bien**_

_**y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el**_

_**he inventado mil razones para olvidarte**_

_**he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte**_

_**mi promesa siempre a sido ser un hombre fiel**_

_**mi promesa es respetarte bien**_

_**y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el**_

Repetí lo que había cantado antes. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, la música era una muy buena manera para desahogarme, lo había sido siempre desde cuando era pequeño y me encerraba en este arte para olvidar el peligro que pasaban todos lo días mis padres en siendo aurores.

-¿James?- escuche llamarme a una voz terriblemente familiar. Una voz que al solo escucharla cambiaba mi vida por completo.

-Lily.- le respondí alzando la vista para encontrarme con un par de orbes verdes hermosos que mostraban toda la confusión y dolor que sentía su dueña.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó sentándose a lado mío.

-Si lo estoy.- dije fingiendo una sonrisa que por lo visto no funcionó.

-Cantas muy bien.- dijo sorprendida después de un cómodo momento de silencio. - ¿Tu compusiste la canción?

-Si.- fue lo único que respondí, sin bromas, sin sarcasmo, sin hablar de más. Esperando de esa manera no molestarla.

-Me gusto.- dijo sonrojada mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el colegio.

-Gracias.- murmure suspirando, imaginando como sería el poder dedicarle todas las canciones que quisiera libremente, sin miedo a que las rechace.

- Por cierto.- llamó regresando a verme. – Yo no me daría por vencido de ser tu.- dijo con una sonrisa, la misma que muy rápidamente se pintó en mi cara como única respuesta. Tal vez el dedicarle canciones no resulte tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**¿Me merezco un review?**


End file.
